


Origin

by AdventTraitor



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: F/M, soloshe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 10:04:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2063874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdventTraitor/pseuds/AdventTraitor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You never really die.  Everything just returns to where it came from.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Origin

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for chapter 234. I've read several translations as to Sheba's final words, so I kind of mashed them together how I felt it sounded best. This is a tiny drabble just to help me get rid of the depression regarding this chapter.

The only thing that registered was the faint sensation of being cold.

The blood seeping away didn’t bother her, nor the pain any longer; that was all turning gray, fading away quickly. The sight of Arba’s malicious grin was the last thing she could make out before her sight, too, was taken…

_“I worked really hard, Solomon…I gave it my all,”_ she thought sluggishly. She could feel her rukh escaping and returning to the great flow, slowly but ever so surely. _“Aladdin, mommy really wanted to see you… Please forgive your mama who wasn’t even able to hold you once…”_

And then it was white.

Looking back, she could see the scene that lay before her dead body, and she felt a slight pity for Ugo and the burden she had set him with, though looking through the perspective of the great flow, she knew that he would do well. A silent wish for good fortune, and she was gone from the realm of the living.

There wasn’t exactly color, but there wasn’t really a lack of color either, when she returned to the beginning of everything. That didn’t matter much, and nor did the change in physics or, well…everything else.

His eyes looked different, but they were the same shape, and they smiled at her the way she remembered seeing them through her own mortal gaze.

The feeling was still as warm as it had been before, and she knew everything would be fine.


End file.
